


Invisible

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously? You're kind of hard to miss, Kirsten." He chuckled, shaking his head lightly. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

Residual emotion. 

Kirsten absolutely and completely, without a doubt,  _loathed_  it. 

It affected her in ways she couldn’t fully explain or understand, although it seemed that even if she  _could_  find a way to explain it, she wasn’t sure she’d necessarily  _want_ to.

Every time she stitched into someone, it made her feel weak and helpless to have another person’s memories and feelings take charge for however long they decided to. She was constantly riding shotgun to these driving emotions, and she very well knew that it concerned those around her to see her so out of sorts when she got this way, but it wasn’t like she could stop it. 

After the latest stitch, she figured that she might have been in the clear; that thistime she  _wasn’t_ affected. That was until she finally felt it. 

It was odd.

She’d only ever felt invisible for unexpected,  _extremely_  fleeting moments in adolescence. It had never been as strong as it was in her current situation and she’d never felt any other emotions associated with the feeling of not being noticed; until now.

The feelings of loneliness and resentment flooded her quickly, filling her up until she couldn’t breathe; things that had simply been written off as just  _words_ to her for the longest time. She swallowed thickly as she looked around at everyone passing by in their own worlds around the lab. Even Cameron, who would normally be checking up on how she was doing, was talking to Linus about something.  _Everybody_  was talking to somebody about something…everybody  _except_ for her. 

She would typically be somewhat happy about nobody pestering her, but of course, this was the teenage girl’s emotions she stitched into talking for her.

She knew she couldn’t pretend nothing was wrong. Besides, Cam  _had_  said that she could come to him with anything. Casually walking over to Linus’s desk, she cleared her throat to announce her presence. 

“Hey, uh, Dr. Goodkin? Could I talk to you for a second?” He met her eyes, sensing immediately that something was, in his science terms,  _funky_. 

“Yeah, sure." 

She led him to the conference room, shutting the door fully before walking around to the opposite side of the table that Cameron was seated and sitting down herself. 

"What’s up, Stretch?” He asked, watching every movement she made.

“I just- I don’t know. After the stitch, I feel like nobody is  _actually_  seeing me today, I guess.” She contemplated, deciding that about summed up her situation.

“Seriously? You’re kind of hard to miss, Kirsten.” He chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

“Really?” His words made her heart swell, another new feeling she wasn’t sure whether or not she liked. 

“Well, yeah. I’d find it hard to believe that someone like you would feel unnoticed a day in your life.” He was looking at his hands, not daring to make direct eye contact. He knew it would only make his warm cheeks flame.

“Someone like me, meaning?” She pressed, very interested in how rapidly he was becoming flustered.

“You know, because you’re just so… _you_.” He breathed, not being able to think of the correct words.

"That’s a good thing, right?” She teased, slowly making her way toward the door.

He nodded his head with pink cheeks, Kirsten taking it as her cue to leave. 

“You had on a dark blue sweater with those little brown boots… and your hair was in one of your signature ponytails.” He stated quietly. 

“Huh?” She turned back to face him, her brows furrowing at his words.

“That’s what you looked like the day that we first met. You’ve never been invisible, Kirsten. At least, not to me.” 

He smiled softly then, successfully causing a smile to mirror onto her face as well.

She knew it was ridiculous that she was even feeling that way in the first place;  _knowing_  that it was purely residual, but he somehow  _always_ had a way to reel her back in and make it all okay again anyway.


End file.
